


Happy Hour Starts at Six

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel AU-Bartenders [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bartender Castiel, Bartender Dean, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex on the bar, Sexual Content, Smut, Trainee Cas, Workplace Sex, bar sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College didn't work out for Cas, so he moves back home. His best friend Jo gives him a job at her mom's bar and a place to stay. He has never worked in a bar before so Jo has him working with their best bartender, Dean, who also happens to be the guy that Cas has been obsessively crushing on and secretly in love with since he was in middle school. He doubts Dean will remember him, or that he will want to be with him. Little does he know that Dean has been wanting him just as much for just as long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Geez Cas, you have a lot of stuff," Jo said as she pulled the last box out of Cas's trunk. 

Jo was helping Cas move in to the apartment above the bar they both worked at. Her mom, Ellen, owned the place and since Cas had just recently moved back into town and had nowhere to stay or work, Jo had offered him the job and a room in the large upstairs apartment.

"I'm sure you have twice as much crap as I do." Cas grinned as they headed up the stairs. He had known Jo since middle school, and they had been best friends ever since. Cas had gone off to college for a year but ended up deciding that it wasn't really for him.

Jo dropped the box on Cas's bed and looked around at all of the boxes they had to unpack. "You should relax a little, I can help you unpack later. Your shift starts at six, so you only have about an hour."

"You do remember that I don't know how to actually make any drinks, right?"

"I know, that's why I'm having you train all week with our best bartender."

Cas nodded. He was hesitant at first to work at a bar. He wasn't exactly the partying type, and he definitely did not have the outgoing personality that most people who worked in bars had. Jo had assured him that pretty much every customer was a regular, the people he'd be working with were the best, and that in no time at all he'd be right at home.

"If I'm not around when you get down there, just look for Dean. He's going to be training you."

Cas felt his mouth go completely dry. "Dean? As in  _Dean Winchester_?"

Jo nodded, smiling. Then it hit her. "Oh,  _shit_. I totally forgot that you had like, a major crush on him back in the day. Damn! How could I forget, you were fucking obsessed with him weren't you?"

Cas blushed and cleared his throat. Jo narrowed her eyes, smirking a little. "Wait...Do you still like him that much?"

Cas shrugged and looked down at the ground. "Um...no."

"Bull."

"I actually um...like him more."

"Cas! Why have you never tried getting with him then?"

"Um,  _Hello?_  He's straight."

Jo laughed. "Dean Winchester is about as straight as his bowlegs. Cas, he's been out for awhile now."

Cas's mouth fell open. "W-what? You mean Dean's gay...and you didn't think that was just a little important to let me know?"

"Actually he's bi. Or so he says. He's staying with this girl...but I know that he doesn't want to be with her anymore because she makes him fucking miserable."

"He's not going to even remember who I am."

"Sure he will. We only hung out with Sam at his house all the time."

"Yeah...but I mean I never really talked to him. He talked to me a few times, but I was just...too..."

"Scared? You need to grow a pair if you want to be with him. I remember the way he used to look at you. I didn't think much of it at the time because back then he was all over every girl at school. Maybe if he didn't hide so deep in the closet I would have put it all together."

"Shut up, he never checked me out."

"Oh, but yes he did. I caught him staring at you all the time. I swear, I would never lie about something like that to you."

"You said he lives with some girl, right? So why would he want to be with me then?"

"Cas, I've known Dean forever. He isn't happy, he totally does not want to be with her, I don't know _why_ the hell he's with her. They constantly fight and mess around with other people. I think maybe he's just waiting until he finds another place to stay but she is a bitch and don't even worry about that."

"You really think I have a chance?"

Jo nodded. "I don't  _think_  it, I  _know_  it. I could call him real quick if you want to-"

"NO! Don't you dare say a word about anything. Promise me Jo, I want to see if he recognizes me first."

Jo sighed. " _Fiiiine_. But you have until the end of your shift to make your move or I will have no choice but to tell him. You've sweated him too long. Who knows, you know how Dean is....I'm sure since he's so into you he'll be the one making the move, all you have to do is let him."

"Yeah right. I don't know. I doubt it."

Jo stood. "Hey, I gotta get downstairs and cover for my mom, she's going to be out of town for a few days." Jo hugged Cas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be up here stressing about what you're going to say or do. What you are going to do is talk to him and admit you like him."

"Mmm hmm." Cas knew there was no way in hell that was going to happen, but he wanted it to happen more than anything. He had never felt this way about anyone else, Dean was the only person he wanted to be with. He had it so bad for him. Obsession would be a much better word to describe how Cas felt. Cas wanted to be with Dean since the first time he saw him. He was skeptical that Dean liked him, but he was slightly hopeful now that he knew that he was bi.

"Cas," Jo said, giving him a look. "Just go for it. Don't waste anymore time wishing you could be with him when you actually can."

Jo turned to go then called over her shoulder, "See you in about an hour!"

Cas plopped down on his bed. His head was spinning. He hadn't seen Dean in almost a year but that didn't lessen his feelings one bit. Being away from him actually made them more intense, the need to be with him even stronger. He thought about him even more often now.

Cas tried to think back to when they were all in high school. He did not remember Dean checking him out, but then again anytime he was around him Cas would be fantasizing about him. He used to go to Dean's house all the time, but only because him and Jo were also best friends with his brother Sam. Sam was still one of his best friends, and they had been talking online for the past year. Cas trolled Sam's Facebook page constantly looking for pictures with Dean in them. When he saw one he would stare at it for hours. Dean didn't get into things like social media so he didn't have a Facebook, like Cas would have had the balls to try and friend him anyway. There was no way he was going to be able to tell Dean how he felt, even the thought of talking to him online made him nervous. 

Cas got up and started digging through his boxes. He had no idea what he was going to wear, all he could think about was Dean. He prayed Dean would like him, or at least not hate him. He doubted Dean would hate him, back when he was younger Dean had always tried being nice to him, Cas was just so taken by him he could never even respond to him. Even if it took awhile to get to where he wanted them to be, Cas would take what he could get. He had waited since he was in sixth grade and Dean had just started high school, so he could wait a little more if he had to. Hopefully he wouldn't have to. Maybe Jo was right, she would never lie to Cas about something like that, she knew how bad he wanted Dean. Cas laid back on his bed, trying to work the nerve up to at least be able to talk to Dean this time. 

 

As soon as Jo got downstairs, she was surprised to see Dean sitting at the bar. His shift didn't start for almost an hour, and most of the time he was late. She walked over to him and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he was currently pouring out into a glass out of his hand.

"Dean, what the hell? You can't be drinking right before you have to work. My mom will kick your ass."

Dean was scrolling through his phone, he looked up at Jo with a smirk. "Oh please, your mom loves me. I'm like the son she never knew she wanted. You're just jealous because she lets me do whatever the fuck I want. Besides, when I have a little in me I work better, customers like it when you're in a good mood. Well, they love me regardless but I _need_ a fucking drink."

"Why're you here all early? You usually don't grace us with your presence until long after you're supposed to be here."

Dean shrugged. He was trying to make a call but when he got voice mail he cursed under his breath and turned to Jo. "I kinda got into it with Jenna and I broke up with her. I need to get a hold of Sam so I can crash at his place tonight instead of going to a shitty motel. I was trying to calm my fucking nerves but someone is being a stingy bitch with the alcohol."

"Are you OK?"

Dean made a noise like she was crazy for even asking. "Never better. So glad to be out of that nightmare."

"You don't even care a little that your relationship didn't work out?"

"If you can call it that...I stopped caring the day she cheated on me."

"Didn't she cheat on you _after_ she caught you with that guy from the apartment downstairs?"

"That barely counted. He gave me a blow job, she had full on sex. Anyway, I really don't give a fuck. I'm glad to be single again."

"Yeah, because it's not like for the past month you've been sleeping with every hot guy or girl that walks through that door or anything like that."

Dean smirked, "They didn't all come through the door. I caught a few in the parking lot before they even walked in." 

"OK OK, enough about your very busy, sort of disturbing sex life." Suddenly Jo had a great idea. "Hey...you should stay upstairs."

Dean squinted his eyes at her. "Why would I want to live a few feet from where I work? Then if I'm late or don't come in, you'll just...." Dean paused a minute. It actually wasn't a bad idea, it would be better than staying with his brother and his girlfriend, and it would just be until he found somewhere else. "Ellen won't care?"

Jo shook her head. "No, the new guy's staying up there too, but don't worry it's huge. There are four bedrooms and they are spaced out."

"Thanks Jo, I swear I'll be out as soon as I find somewhere. Just don't have time right now."

"Stay as long as you want, we don't use it anymore. Listen, go easy on the new guy, OK? Don't be doing that haze the new person shit."

Dean grinned. He was good at messing with people, he had done some pretty hilarious things to new employees. "New guy, huh? I got one question for you-"

"Actually....yes, this time he _is_ gay."

"That wasn't my question...but...good to know."

"What's your question then?"

"Is he hot?"

Jo laughed. "Yes. But shouldn't you have found out if he was gay first?"

"Shit, that's never been an obstacle for me. You' be surprised the guys I've talked into....doing things."

Jo rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised, Dean could talk anyone into doing anything, probably even turn the straightest person gay. She had to get him interested in going for Cas, without mentioning who he was or too much information since she had promised Cas that she wouldn't tell him who he was.

"You know...you don't exactly have a lot of luck with the ladies..."

" _Shit_. I get  _every_  girl I want."

"Yeah...sex. I mean relationships. When is the last time you had a serious relationship? One that worked or that you actually wanted to be in?"

"Um....never."

"So...maybe you should try dating a guy."

Dean shrugged. He just got out of a horrible relationship. It wasn't even a serious one and he still didn't know why he stayed with her. It would take someone pretty special to get him to want to stay in a serious relationship. He would be open to try it, but doubted he would ever find someone like that. "Fuck it...I'll stick to no-strings-attached sex and one night stands until the right person comes along. I'm not trying to go out and look for my soul mate or anything."

Dean picked the bottle of whiskey up and poured out a double shot then gulped it down. He lit a cigarette and stood up. "Well, I have a little bit of time so I'm gonna-"

Jo interpreted Dean, she hoped he wasn't planing on going out and trolling for a hook up or something. "Dean, I need you to be here for training, remember? Don't leave and not come back. Please try to be early. Please?"

Dean nodded. He was heading for the door when Jo grabbed his arm. She had to make sure he wasn't going to go upstairs yet, she hadn't even had a chance to tell Cas. "Wait, when are you going to move your stuff in? Do you have it?"

"Got some stuff in my car. I can do that tomorrow. You got a bed or a couch up there until I can get the rest of my shit?"

"Yeah, everything you'd probably need is up there. Don't forget you're going to have a room mate, so don't be bringing a constant parade of girls...or guys in. Maybe you could even...you know, give him a chance?"

"Well shit. You said he was hot...and gay. So...we'll see."

"You know I mean like...a real chance _not_ a fling. You not only have to work with him, you also have to live with him."

"Jo..stop trying to set me up with a guy I don't even know." Dean noticed Jo giving him that look she always did when she really wanted Dean to take something seriously. Dean sighed. "Look, I'm in a good mood, so for you letting me stay here...I promise to give it a chance to get to know him, not just to hook up. But shit, if he's hot and he wants it there's no way I'm saying no..."

Jo smiled as Dean turned and walked out the door. She was definitely sticking around to see what his reaction was going to be when he saw it was Cas. She had to be right about the way he used to look at him back in the day. Jo went up to the girl working the bar and told her she'd be right back then ran up the stairs to tell Cas the good news. He was going to  _flip out_. 

 

Jo was right, Cas did flip out, just not in the way she thought. The color drained from his face and he fell back onto his bed when she told him that Dean would be living in the apartment with him.

_"JO!"_

Cas could feel his chest tightening. He was hyperventilating. He could not believe Jo told Dean to move in with him. He was so anxious just thinking about talking to Dean, now he had to be worried that if Dean didn't like him it would be even harder and more awkward than working together now that they would be living together too. Of course he wanted to live with him, but he just hoped and prayed that Dean would want to be with him, or at least give him a chance. Cas had waited this long and he would wait as long as it took to have Dean, but waiting when he saw him every second of the day was going to be impossible. Especially because it was killing him as it was, and he had not even seen Dean in a year. He could not imagine what it will be like to see him all day everyday. (which was starting to actually sound very _very_ good.)

"Oh c'mon Cas, he had nowhere to go. He couldn't get a hold of Sam."

"He's out of town this weekend."

"Oh, well that worked out perfect for you, didn't it?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He DOES. Even if he didn't before he will now." Jo bit her lip, she was going to tell Cas that she had sort of talked Dean into giving him a chance but decided maybe it was better for him not to know. That way it wouldn't seem like Jo had forced it. She was pretty sure Dean was going to take one look at Cas, remember him and things were going to work out great for both of them. 

Jo looked Cas over. He was so attractive, his striking blue eyes were so beautiful against his fair skin and raven black hair. He had a nice body and he was so sweet and fun to be around. Too bad he was gay, not that she was attracted to him like that. She just wished she could find someone to love her the way Cas seemed to love Dean. 

"Why are all of the good guys gay? Dean's lucky, you're perfect Cas."

"Whatever. Dean's perfect. Why didn't you try to get with him?"

Jo shrugged. She did have a crush on him a long time ago, but Dean never saw her as anything more than a friend. She had gotten over her crush by the time she had met Cas and found out how much he liked him, even though at the time they both thought Dean was straight.

"Dean's like my brother. He might be hot but he gets on my nerves with his smart ass comments. That would have _never_   worked out." Jo picked a piece of thread off of Cas's shirt and looked him over. She ran her hand thought Cas's hair and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. Cas buttoned them back up, but she undid the first two again and he gave in. "He is going to take one look at you and...Bam! You guys will be right back in this room tonight doing all the things you've dreamed about for years."

Cas blushed and looked down. He wanted that more than anything, but if for some reason Dean didn't like him it was going to be so much worse to see him all day at work plus all night at home. But he could not help but feel really excited that they would be living together, or that there was a possibility that this might actually happen after wanting it for so long.

 

Jo went back downstairs to cover the bar until Dean got there. She was just thinking that he better get there on time while pouring out a beer when she saw Dean walk in. She couldn't help but stare, he had changed into tight dark jeans and a shirt that accented his broad shoulders and perfect muscles. If she hadn't known him her whole life and felt like she was more like a sister to him, she would definitely be drooling over him. Dean walked up to her and laughed.

"You know...if you're gonna check me out you should finish pouring the beer first."

Jo looked back and noticed the beer was spilling all over the side of the glass. "Ugh..I wasn't checking you out...I was..."

"Struck by how sexy I am?"

"Shut up, Dean." 

Jo went to deliver the beer and glanced at her watch. She was surprised that Dean had actually come in a few minutes early like she had asked. Jo wasn't sure how she could distract Dean until Cas got there, she wanted to make sure the first time he saw him was perfect, but mostly she wanted to see it so she could tell if she had been right.

A group of women came in and sat at the bar. Jo breathed a sigh of relief, they would definitely hold his attention. Dean went over to them and they immediately started flirting with him. She walked over to help him start making their drinks when she noticed Cas hovering near the back of the bar.

"I'll be right back," Jo muttered to Dean.

Dean waved her off impatiently, he was leaning over the counter flirting with a blonde while pouring out shots for everyone. Jo ran up to Cas and grabbed his hand, pulling him off to the side. She had seen him take a look at Dean and his eyes had grown large then he blushed. She needed to calm him down and give him a little pep talk.

"Ok, as soon as he's done pouring out drinks we go over there and I'll pretend I'm going to introduce you. Or should I just not say anything? You want to go up to him yourself?"

 _"No way_ , you better stay with me a few minutes."

"Cas, I wasn't even planning on staying this long. It's just going to be you two tonight."

The color drained from Cas's face again, so Jo agreed to stay a little longer. Jo noticed that Cas's eyes hadn't left Dean since he first looked at him. She glanced over her shoulder. He was laughing at something one of the women said, and was pouring another round of shots. They had convinced him to do a shot with them, so Jo figured they better get over there before Dean started getting too flirty with them. When Dean turned to put the bottle away, another customer came up to the bar and ordered a beer. 

"He's _so hot_ ," Cas whispered under his breath.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't tell him that, his ego is insufferable enough as it is."

"I...I can't do this Jo. He's just...oh god I want him so bad but..."

Jo shook Cas until he finally tore his eyes off of Dean and looked at her. "Cas, you can do this. You're going to do this. Ok, let's do this." Jo pulled on Cas's arm but he didn't budge. "Come on Cas. Get the awkward part over, I know it's going to all work out. You can't hide in the corner all night."

Cas let Jo pull him behind the bar. Dean had his back to them, pulling a pint of beer. Jo noticed Cas staring at his ass so she nudged him. As soon as Dean handed it to the customer he turned. Jo and Cas were standing right there. Cas was looking at the ground but Jo saw Dean squinting, like he was thinking or trying to place where he knew Cas from. Cas glanced up and she saw something click in Dean's eyes and his face softened. 

Jo cleared her throat. "Dean this is-"

"Cas," Dean whispered.

Cas's head snapped up. He was surprised Dean not only recognized him but also knew his name. The way he said it, softly in his sexy voice made Cas's heart start racing. The only thing Cas could think about at that moment was that Dean knew who he was and he was staring right at him. 

Jo smiled to herself, she wanted to high-five herself. She knew Dean had liked Cas. A customer walked up to the bar. She turned to Cas and Dean, who were still standing there just staring at each other. She laughed, Dean was never speechless. She'd have to make fun of him for it later.

"Hey Dean, why don't you go show Cas where everything is...the kegs, the storage room, the walk in cooler. I'll cover the bar since I'll be leaving in like ten minutes tops."

Dean nodded and led Cas to the room where they kept the extra alcohol. He wasn't planning on showing him a damn thing, except what his lips felt like. He wanted to do more of course but that would have to wait until after work. Or after Jo left. Dean could not believe that Jo had not mentioned the new guy was Cas. No one knew he liked him back then, but he had been one of Sam's best friends and he figured she would have at least told him that much. He knew Cas liked him, so he was debating on what to say. 

Dean glanced back, Jo was watching him so he started talking. "So, this is where we keep all the booze and..." 

As soon Cas had walked in behind him, Dean closed the door and put his arms around Cas, pulling him into a kiss. At first Cas seemed to go into shock. He froze,  _Dean was kissing him_. The moment Dean's full luscious lips touched his a fire ignited over his entire body, this was what he had wanted for so long. Cas felt paralyzed, too stunned to move. He closed his eyes and felt Dean tighten his arm around him and kiss him again. Cas tentatively put an arm on Dean's back. He felt Dean move a hand to the small of his back. Dean's tongue was running over his lips, he realized he wanted him to open his mouth so he parted his lips. Dean's tongue gently glided around his mouth, he pulled Cas closer as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped Cas's lips, his eyes flew open and those beautiful green eyes were looking into his. Cas moaned again, louder and put a hand around Dean's neck. Dean slid a hand down Cas's face, softly caressing him. 

Cas felt Dean's tongue find his and intertwine it. He tasted so good, sweet with a hint of whiskey, spearmint and something he could only describe as Dean. He relished it, it was like a drug and he had to have more. He closed his eyes again, Dean was running his hand through his hair and his other hand slowly slid down to his ass. Cas was surprised by how incredibly sensual and passionate kissing Dean was, he seemed like he'd be rougher but the kiss was so amazing it had Cas feeling dizzy. Dean kept gradually turning it up, it was now extremely hot and heavy. Their bodies were pressed as tight as they could be, every time Dean moved his hand somewhere it send a pulse of pleasure through Cas's body. He knew exactly how and where to touch him. Cas was so taken by the kiss he forgot to breathe and just when it was getting extremely deep his lungs started burning. He pulled away gasping for a breath.

Dean moved down to his neck while Cas panted and struggled to breathe. He was lightly sucking on his neck and slowly slid his tongue up behind his ear. Each time he exhaled it felt like he was breathing fire, and the sexy stubble on Dean's face was tingling against Cas's skin in the most amazing way. "Dean," Cas moaned softly as Dean started grinding his hips into him. Cas could feel Dean's hard cock pressing against his. Cas rolled his hips and gasped at how good it felt. Dean moaned into his neck, he wished he could just take him upstairs right now. It suddenly hit him that they were going to be living together. He reluctantly pulled back and looked into Cas's eyes, his finger tracing down his jaw.

"This...is ok with you, right?"

Cas nodded hard and pressed his lips back to Dean's. Dean smiled against his lips. "You know, we're going to be living together..."

Cas nodded again and smiled. Dean kissed his forehead and pressed his against it. Dean's eyes were staring into his, making Cas's heart race. "You can talk, right?"

Dean laughed when he nodded again. He went back to kissing him then paused. "Bet I can make you scream tonight."

Cas moaned against Dean's lips and pushed his hips into Dean, he started running his hands through his hair and put a hand on his ass. He moaned again when he felt how firm it was. Dean shifted and Cas could suddenly feel his erection pressed tightly up against his. Dean groaned and pushed into him harder. He shifted them a little more so Dean had his back pressed against the door so no one could open it.

Dean went back to kissing Cas's neck. He was determined to get Cas to talk. He sucked down near his shoulder, Cas softly moaned Dean's name. He felt Dean's teeth graze his ear, then felt Dean's breaths on his neck. It felt like a flame licking him. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas, tracing a finger over his beautiful face, each delicate feature. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

Cas shook his head. Dean pressed his lips softly to Cas's and looked into those deep blue eyes that he could get lost in forever. "Since the first day you came to my house with my brother."

Dean saw Cas's eyes widen. Cas slowly inched forward. He wasn't the type to just go in for a kiss but he wanted Dean more in that moment than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life, Dean had fallen for him the same instant Cas had fallen for Dean. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's and slid his tongue slowly into Dean's mouth. He felt Dean loosen his grip and move his hand. Then he felt Dean slide his hand down the back of his jeans and Cas moaned loud. He felt Dean smiling against his lips.

"God I want you so damn bad." Dean muttered against his lips. He squeezed Cas's ass, getting a groan out of him.

"I-I've wanted you so bad...since the first time I saw you." Cas said quietly as he pulled back to look at Dean.

Dean grinned and returned to kissing Cas so intensely Cas thought he was going to lose his mind if he had to wait his entire shift to finally have sex with Dean. Dean must have been feeling the same way because he reached down and unzipped his jeans then unzipped Cas's. Cas gasped as Dean's hand wrapped around his cock. His grip felt perfect, his wrist twisting up and down his shaft. He felt Dean move his jeans down a little further, when his hand gripped his cock this time if felt so much better. Cas felt softer skin pressing against his cock and groaned when he realized he was jerking them both off at the same time. The feeling of Dean's cock against his was unreal. Cas had to bite down on his lip hard to keep the noises pouring out of him from getting too loud.

Dean went back to kissing Cas's neck and started thrusting his hips as his hand slid up and down their cocks. Cas willed himself to move, he slid his hand up Dean's shirt. He started tweaking his nipples and Dean started grunting softly, his teeth clenched. Cas knew he was about to come, he started thrusting into Dean's grip too, and suddenly the both were coming. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck moaning. Dean leaned his head down on Cas's and groaned as he continued to firmly move his fist until their orgasms died down. 

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's lips as they zipped up their jeans.

"Damn, it sucks we have to work tonight...we can mess around more when Jo leaves... If you want."

Cas nodded. Dean smirked. "You ever gonna talk to me?"

"Yes." Cas said quietly.

Dean smiled and bent down to kiss Cas one last time before sighing and opening the door. They had been in the storage room for over twenty minutes. Cas went right into the men's room and Dean walked back behind the bar with a sexed-out look on his face. He leaned against the counter, his arms crossed and a grin spread across his face. Jo raised an eyebrow up at him. Dean's hair always stuck up in the front in this really sexy way but right now it was sticking up totally wild. Jo reached up and tried to push it down, but Dean backed off and pushed her arm away.

"What're you doing?"

"You've totally got sex hair. Please don't tell me you guys were screwing in the storeroom."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even worse."OK, I won't"

"Dean!"

"Come on Jo, fifteen minutes? I last a hell of a lot longer than that."

Jo rolled her eyes and went to get her purse. When she came back Dean was looking in the mirror behind the bar, his hair back to it's normal not too sexed up, just right amount of sexy look. Jo walked up to him and in a low voice said, "Please wait until you guy close up to...do anything else. It's just you two and my mom will kill us all if she finds out you guys ignored the customers and messed around with each other the entire night."

"The customers will be taken care of like always. What happens in between that...can't make any promises."

"Dean..."

"What was that you said to me earlier....oh right, 'Give the new guy a chance, Dean'. I'm just doing what you asked." Dean replied, a smug smirk on his face.

"Just remember, Cas is one of my best friends...he really really _really_ likes you Dean. Don't crush him."

"You really think I'm that big of an asshole Jo? I would never do that to Cas. I-I really..." Dean bit his lip. He would never treat Cas like he had when he just had flings. Cas was far from a fling. He wanted to be with Cas, he liked Cas more than he had ever liked anyone before. Not that he was going to explain any of that to Jo. "By the way, thanks for the heads up that the 'new guy' was Cas."

Jo smiled. "Yeah, I had forgotten about how much you used to stare at him....from the closet."

Two girls sat at the bar, so Dean turned to take their drink order. He quickly turned back to Jo before she walked away and shot back, "Kinda like you used to stare at me?"

Jo punched his arm then went to find Cas. Dean was such a jerk sometimes, but she still loved him. Like a brother of course. A hot, sexy brother. She really did not have feelings for him like that anymore but whenever Jo gave Dean a hard time he liked to tease her about her having had a crush on him. She smiled as she noticed that the girls were flirting pretty heavily with Dean, but for the first time ever she did not see him flirt back.

Jo walked to the back and stood outside of the men's room. A few minutes later Cas came out, his pupils totally sex-blown, his lips swollen, his face red and a smile stretched across his face. He flushed even deeper red when he saw Jo standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Did I call it or what?"

Cas smiled. "Shut up."

"So?"

Cas scrunched his eyebrows up at her. "What?"

"Well I know he wasn't showing you how to make margaritas."

"We...he um, kissed me."

"That was a long kiss." Jo noticed Cas's smile get even bigger. "Go ahead, spill it. I know you're dying to."

"Best fucking kiss  _ever_." Cas was grinning so hard his face hurt. He noticed Jo waiting for him to go on. "OK I can't hold it in anymore.  _Oh my fucking god,_  Jo. it was so fucking amazing."

"That good?"

"Oh  _fuck_. Incredible. He is so fucking hot, even hotter than before. The way he kisses though, shit. It's almost better than sex."

Jo shook her head and laughed. She had never seen Cas so happy. "Well as much as I want to be all...I told you so and rub it in...I'm happy for you Cas. Just..try to make sure you guys get some work done."

Cas nodded. "I just can't believe that....he likes me. Thank you for getting him to stay upstairs."

"You do owe me pretty big time for that. OK, well I'm gonna head out... _have fun_."

"Oh I will."

Jo gave Cas a quick hug then turned to leave. Cas took a deep breath. He kept wondering if this was real, not only was his one and only dream coming true but it was so much better than he could have ever imagined. Cas wasn't quite as nervous to go back, but he still hadn't said much to Dean. When Dean looked at him it got him flustered but when he spoke in that sexy voice of his it distracted Cas so much. Then there was the fact that he was gorgeous and sometimes he was so busy looking at him he forgot to listen to what he was saying. Cas took a deep breath and headed back to the bar, he could hardly wait to do more with Dean. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Cas got back behind the bar, Dean was mixing a drink. He looked up and when he realized that Cas was watching him he smiled, making Cas feel all of his anxiety come rushing back. Cas tried to pay attention to what Dean was actually doing, but his hands were working so fast he could barely tell what was happening, that and the fact that he kept getting distracted by his gorgeous face and perfect body.

"You know how to make drinks?"

Cas shook his head.

"It's alright I'll help you make the next one we get."

Dean smirked, he wondered why Cas didn't talk much. He had only heard him talk a few times, and he wanted him to talk more because he sounded really hot.

Dean finished the drink and handed it to the customer. It was starting to slow down but it was still pretty busy. No one seemed to need anything so he figured before he gave him a tutorial on alcohol he'd get him talking, hoping that maybe he'd loosen up a little. 

"You ever work in a bar?"

Cas shook his head. 

"You drink much?"

Cas knew it was kind of lame to only nod or shake his head, he just hoped he didn't stutter or say something stupid. "Not really."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you go off to college?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't go to frat parties?"

Dean was shocked when Cas shook his head. "Well damn. If I went to college that's all I would do. Not just to drink, I mean...lots of hot guys are in frats. You uh, you aren't like with anyone are you?"

"No..." Cas said slowly. 

"Do you want to be?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If...i-if it was..." Cas looked down at the ground and muttered, "...you."

Dean smiled. Cas was obviously really into him but he was also still painfully shy. Dean wasn't used to talking things slow. Not at all. He was really going to try though, in his entire life Cas would be the one exception for never wanting to be in a relationship. He had always wanted to be with Cas. Cas was the reason Dean had starting messing around with guys but just like with girls, not one single person he had ever been with did anything for him. He never felt anything close to what he did with Cas. He knew he had not tried hard enough to get with Cas back then, he was still confused about liking a guy and too afraid to admit it. He buried his feelings and had a bunch of meaningless sex, but it always ended up that he regretted never taking a chance with Cas. He was not going to make that mistake again.

Dean took Cas's hand and walked him to the back office. He lifted him up and set him on the desk and kissed him deep and hard. The hand Dean had on Cas's back pushed him forward so he was pressed tight against him. Cas put an arm around Dean's neck and was running the other one down his back. Dean's grip was firm and he felt so strong but he was surprisingly gentle with Cas, his hand softly holding his face, his thumb lightly stroking his cheek. His tongue started slowly tracing Cas's teeth but then it got so hot and passionate their teeth were occasionally scraping against each other, then Dean bit down and sucked lightly on his tongue then moved to kiss down Cas's jaw. His hands were constantly moving, just when Cas started to feel more amazing than before Dean would touch him somewhere else and Cas was just about to go insane. 

Dean pulled back and looked into Cas's eyes. Dean's eyes were dark, pupils huge but his eyes still looked beautiful. Cas noticed up close that the mossy green changed to a more emerald green and he could see tiny gold flecks shine in them. The light in the office was brighter than out in the bar and he could see every freckle across Dean's nose. It was fucking adorable.

Dean got caught up in staring at Cas, that had always happened to him. The very first thing Dean had noticed about him was those amazing blue eyes. Like deep blue oceans that pulled him under. The way he scrunched his eyebrows up and tilted his head was fucking adorable. His hair always was sticking up but it looked so damn sexy. Dean had messed it up, and he couldn't wait to grab a hand full of it later when they were having sex. 

Dean blinked, he kept getting caught up in looking at Cas and thinking about what he wished he could be doing with him rather than working.

"I wish we weren't the only ones working tonight or I'd take you upstairs right now...I mean, if you'd want that..."

"I want that more than anything. I'm just...surprised you want it too."

"Why?"

Cas shrugged.

"Cas, I don't know why you feel that way...I know I was kind of a player but....I would never do something like that to you."

"No, that's not it, I just...you're so hot and it's hard to believe someone like you would want to do anything with me."

"That's...ridiculous. You're hot, and I would think that you would probably never want to be with me because of all of the fucked up things I've done in the past." Dean had to just go for it, he didn't want to waste anymore time regretting not telling Cas how he really felt. He let out a deep breath and continued, "But anyway, I don't just want to...do stuff with you. I want to  _be with you,_  Cas. I...I really like you. A lot. More than a lot but I know it's going to be hard to trust me but I hope you can give me a chance to prove I can be with you and only you, because I'll do anything to prove it to you Cas. Anything."

"You...you'd want to actually be with me, not just...you know...?"

Dean took Cas's hand and squeezed it. "You're the only person I want to be with Cas. Have been for awhile, that's why I've never been happy with anyone else. I um, I tried telling you a few times a long time ago but you never really talked to me so I kinda figured...you weren't in to me like that."

Cas looked down. He silently cursed himself for not having the balls back then to just admit to Dean he liked him. He had been too afraid to even talk to him back then, and he hated knowing that he could have been with Dean back then. He couldn't make that mistake anymore. Dean obviously really liked him so he had to get over his anxiety. He was still in a daze from the kiss earlier and the fact that Dean was saying all of this to him. It almost felt too good to be true.

Cas smiled at the ground. "I've always wanted you Dean, always. I'm just...too shy."

"You don't need to be shy around me."

Dean put his finger under Cas's chin and tilted his head up. As soon as Dean's lips met Cas's, their hands were all over each other, Dean's shirt was balled up in Cas's hand, his other hand on his ass. Dean had his hand in Cas's hair and one down the back of his jeans. Dean pulled Cas off of the desk and lifted him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. He was kind of surprised that Dean was able to support his weight, but he did have huge muscles. Cas put his arm's around Dean's neck and pulled him in closer. 

"Dean," Cas moaned softly as he felt Dean's lips pressing against his neck. Cas stretched his neck and Dean worked his way up and down, the more noise Cas made the harder he sucked down until Cas had several hickeys on his neck. 

"Damn I want you so bad. Fuck we have to get back out there, maybe we can continue this after we close?"

Cas nodded hard and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean smiled. "Try not to be so shy anymore?"

"OK." Cas answered quietly. Dean kissed him one more time then put him down.

"I mean, if you're my boyfriend you should at least feel comfortable talking to me, right?"

Cas felt his heart start racing. "You really want me to be your boyfriend?"

"More than anything. Maybe even more than I want to have sex with you, which is  _a lot_."

Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean. Dean kissed him back then let out a disappointed sigh. "Ugh, this sucks I really don't want to go back out there."

"I know, it  _really_  sucks. Maybe you can show me how to do some stuff so when Jo comes back she doesn't...."

"Bitch at us for messing around all night?"

Cas laughed. "Yeah."

Cas followed Dean out of the office. He could not believe that earlier that day he was doubting that Dean liked him or even remembered who he was, now Dean was his boyfriend. Cas wanted to jump into Dean's arms and let him carry him upstairs and never come back down. He wanted to call Jo and tell her, but then remembered that she would probably just brag that she knew this was going to happen all along. He knew that he and Dean would be messing around the whole night and that Jo would ask him what he had learned. Cas  _had_   learned a lot of things he really wanted to know, like what Dean tasted like, how he smelled and what his lips felt like on his. He learned that Dean was the best kisser, he was really good with his hands, and even though he acts like a bad ass he is actually really sweet. There were so many more things he wanted to know but then he remembered that he was supposed to be learning about how to make drinks so he would have to have Dean show him some things for when Jo quizzed him on what he learned the next day.

As soon as they got back out, Dean checked on the few customers sitting at the bar. Someone wanted a drink so he got the bottles and brought them over to Cas. 

"Alright, so use this to measure out the shots. I usually eyeball it but make sure you use this when Jo, and especially Ellen are around." Dean measured out some tequila and poured it into a shaker and added a mixer. He let Cas make the next two drinks.  Someone ordered a draft beer so he handed Cas a mug and stood behind him. He put his hand over his and pressed up tight behind him.

"Tilt the glass like this..."

Dean put his other hand on Cas's waist and brushed his lips across his neck when he leaned in. Cas's hand was shaking. He wanted Dean so bad he could barely stand it. A few minutes later someone else ordered a beer.

Cas looked up at Dean shyly. He smiled and asked, "Um...maybe you could..show me how to do that again?"

Dean grinned. This time when Dean stood behind him Cas pushed his ass back against Dean's dick. He felt Dean's breath quicken on his neck. Cas swallowed thickly, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He could feel that Dean was just as hard as he was. When Dean's hand touched his he felt heat coursing through his veins and all the blood in his body started flowing straight to his cock. 

The next customer wanted a bottle of beer, so Cas looked in the cooler under the bar. He noticed Dean watching him as he bent over. Cas couldn't find it so Dean stooped down, but instead of looking for the beer he leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas's. Dean's hand was caressing his cheek, Cas leaned into him closing his eyes. He felt Dean's tongue slide in his mouth but the kiss was over too soon. Dean grabbed the beer and popped the cap off, handing it to Cas. Before he stood back up Dean gave him one more quick kiss. 

The crowd finally died down, it was only Wednesday so there was just a few regulars. Dean knew most of their routines so after they all had their drinks he was confident they would be ok for awhile. He turned to Cas. "I could show you where we take the garbage."

Cas smiled and nodded. Dean started leading Cas to the back when Cas stopped. "Don't we need to bring the garbage?"

"Nope."

Dean laced his fingers through Cas's and led him out the back door. As soon as they were outside he turned to Cas, and the next thing Cas knew he was pinned up against the wall with Dean kissing him while grinding into him hard. His tongue was fiercely rolling around in his mouth. Dean had unbuttoned a few of the buttons on Cas's shirt and he was sucking on his nipples. Cas moaned and curled his fingers though Dean's short spiky hair. He felt Dean undoing his belt and even if he wanted to stop him, which he didn't, he couldn't because he kept losing the ability to form words or coherent thoughts when Dean's lips were on him. Dean had his hand over the large bulge in Cas's jeans. He leaned up and kissed Cas one more time then he was stooping down and unzipping his jeans. It happened so fast Cas didn't have time to react, the only reaction he could manage was a gasp when he felt Dean's hot tongue lick up his cock.

Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean's eager tongue gliding quickly across every inch of his dick. He licked up his shaft then drug it roughly over the vein underneath. He sucked down on the tip, digging his tongue into his slit and lapping up the precome that was pouring out. As Dean was licking tight circles over the head of his cock, a loud groan slipped out of Cas's mouth, it felt too amazing to even care.  Then Cas felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat as he started bobbing his head up and down. Cas could hardly believe this was happening. Dean Winchester, the guy he'd been obsessively in love with for most of his life, was giving him head. Cas knew if he looked down he would probably bust a nut the instant he saw Dean's beautiful lips wrapped around him. He risked a quick peak and it was the hottest damn thing he had ever seen.

"Ohhh god Dean."

Finally getting Cas to talk made Dean go down further, he wanted to hear him get into it and moan and scream, and come undone. Dean hollowed out his cheeks as Cas started gently rocking his hips into the amazing wet heat. Cas was so close, it was the best blow job he'd ever had but the fact that it was Dean doing it made it too hard to hold back. Cas grabbed a handful of Dean's hair as he started coming in Dean's mouth. He looked into his pupil blown mossy green eyes and moaned his name. Dean was now hornier than he had ever been in his life. He was considering going to the fuse box and flipping the power off long enough to clear the bar, but he knew Jo would immediately know what he did and he would never hear he end of it. He just hoped he could make it a little bit longer. 

Dean tucked Cas back in and zipped his pants up. He kissed Cas then took his hand and reluctantly pulled him back toward the bar.

"Wait...what about you? I want to-"

Dean turned and kissed Cas again. "We've been gone too long, when we close."

Even though it was torture to wait to finally have sex, they still were having the best time of their lives together. Dean showed Cas how to make several shots and drinks, and kept sneaking in kisses and touches. It was getting a lot easier to talk to Dean, Cas could barley remember why he had been so afraid to talk to him. Dean was so easy to talk to, and he was a lot of fun. Cas had never had so much fun in his life, and they were at work. Being with Dean was so amazing and he could hardly wait to start doing other things with him. He hoped he always worked the same shift as Dean, so they could mess around the whole time.

There were two people left, but there was almost an hour until close. Dean was so damn horny. They had a lot of things to do before they closed and most of the time Dean just fucked around after close, and got drunk as he finished up his work in he empty bar. Not today, for the first time ever he started doing everything hours before they closed so the second that door locked he and Cas could go right upstairs. It actually worked out excellent to be living above the bar, they didn't have to waste any time going somewhere else. Dean could hardly believe that earlier that day he was hating his life, just getting out of the relationship from hell and now he was not only going to be hooking up with the one guy he had always wanted to but he also was his boyfriend and was going to be living with him.

Cas couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. He tried helping him get things done but he'd get easily distracted when Dean did something like bend over to pick something up or reach up for something and his shirt would ride up a little. He noticed that Dean was still hard. Really hard, and big. Even though Cas was just as hard, Dean had given him a blow job so he figured he should blow him too. He really wanted to, he was just nervous as hell. Not with actually doing it but he was not exactly outgoing, and he rarely if ever instigated sexual things. It had taken every ounce of courage just to talk to Dean or kiss him back.

Cas noticed there were only two men left at a table in the corner and they seemed to be pretty out of it, mindlessly watching the sports recap on the large TV.  He decided to be bold for once in his life. He turned to Dean, who was quickly trying to get everything they had to do done before they closed. He was putting glasses away when he noticed Cas watching him. He smiled at him and Cas almost lost his nerve. Cas knew they kept the glasses in a small room in back.

"Um...maybe you can show me where the glasses are?"

Dean finished putting the last two away and looked at the rack. "It's alright, I filled it up. Don't worry about doing anything else. The morning person can do the rest."

"Oh."

Dean noticed he looked disappointed and realized he didn't want to actually see where they were kept, he just wanted to go back there. "Yeah, hang on...about this time of night we give a last call. They get one last drink...maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just leave."

They weren't as lucky as they had hoped, they ordered another round. After they had their drinks Dean took Cas back to the storage room. He smiled and pulled Cas close. He looked into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him.

"Can't wait til we can finally go upstairs and do this right."

Cas put his hand on Dean's hip, working up the nerve to go a little further down. Dean was kissing him so intensely Cas became a little flustered. He tried hard to concentrate but when Dean's lips were on his and his hands were on him Cas could barely remember who he was, let alone how to function. Dean had shifted and now his cock was pressed tight up against Cas's, reminding Cas why he had asked Dean to take him back here in the first place. Cas slowly moved his hand from Dean's hip and ran a finger over the fly of his jeans. He could feel his hard erection reacting to the touch, Cas cupped his hand over it. Dean moaned into his mouth and pressed up closer, sliding his hand down the back of Cas's jeans and over his ass. Cas gasped as he felt Dean's finger trace over his rim. Dean rocked his hips into Cas, the kiss was so heated now Cas's legs were wobbling. He felt Dean move a hand around his waist to support him.

Cas pulled back and took a deep breath, willing himself to concentrate enough to be able to give Dean a blow job. Now Dean was sucking on his neck and Cas was coming undone quick. He had to start before Dean turned him into a useless pile of horny jello. Cas fumbled with his belt and zipper. Dean reached down and helped him, when they finally got them undone, Cas went down on his knees. He pushed Dean's jeans and boxers down his thighs and tried to not flip out that he was actually about to blow Dean. He had thought about doing this for years. Cas licked his lips, he figured Dean had a big dick but it was even bigger than he thought. Cas worked his tongue over his entire length, then started sucking on the head of his cock. He heard Dean sharply suck in a breath then groan as Cas took more in. The noise could have made him come untouched on it's own, but the fact that he was doing this had his own cock throbbing and he was dying for the bar to close so they could go upstairs.

Cas swirled his tongue around as he twisted his hand up his shaft. He felt Dean's hands running through his hair and a moan slipped out of Cas's mouth. The vibration from it sending a surge of pleasure across his sensitized cock, Dean moaned and grabbed a handful of Cas's hair and started moving his hips in slow circles, not wanting to thrust down Cas's throat. When Cas heard the noise he felt his dick start pulsating. He took all of Dean in with one swift motion, Dean started grunting as his cock repeatedly hit the back on Cas's throat. 

 _"Shit_ ," Dean moaned. "Oh fuck Cas...want you so damn bad."

Cas ran his palm over the front of his jeans, he could barely stop himself from coming just from having his lips around Dean's big dick, but the noises he was making was making it so much harder. Cas swallowed down hard, bobbing his head quickly as his tongue flicked around roughly. Dean was tugging on his hair, swears and moans flying out of his mouth between clenched teeth. Cas started tasting his sweet salty come, as he heard Dean moan out his name in the sexiest voice Cas had ever heard. It turned him on so much Cas came in his pants. He sucked down until he felt Dean's cock start to soften. Dean pulled him up and kissed him hard, pulling him so he was tight against him.

When Dean pulled back, Cas looked at him and felt his dick already start to harden right back up. Dean's eyes were hooded and pupils blown huge. His lips even fuller from biting down on them so hard. He looked so fucking hot Cas put his hands on his face and took him into a rough kiss, rolling his hips into him. Dean's eyes closed and deepened the kiss, pushing Cas back up against the wall. After several more minutes he pulled back and looked at him.

"Never wanted something so fucking bad in my entire life."

"Me neither." Cas agreed quietly, pulling Dean in for another kiss.

Dean reluctantly pulled away. In a strained voice he replied, "Let's close this bitch and get upstairs."

Dean smiled when Cas nodded eagerly. He kissed Cas one more time and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Finally their luck got better, only a few minutes after they got back to the bar, the guys started getting up to leave. Dean was already pulling the cash out of the register to lock it up in the safe. The second the last two customers walked out the door, Dean was right behind them locking it up. He flipped the main lights off, leaving the ones on behind the bar where Cas was leaning across watching him.

Dean walked up behind him and pressed his fully erect cock against his ass. Cas pushed back more feeling Dean squirm. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and turned him around. He lifted him up and set him down on the bar, and immediately started kissing him. Cas yanked on Dean's shirt with his fist and tugged hard on it, Dean stepped back long enough for him to pull it off then pressed himself back up against Cas. Neither of them really wanted to waste the time walking up the stairs. Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest, moaning softly. Dean pulled Cas's shirt over his head and picked him up, pressing him tight against him and thrusting his hips into him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pushed down harder on to him. Dean moaned and slipped a hand from Cas's waist to over his ass, kneading his fingers in. Dean wasn't sure if Cas would rather go upstairs so he set him down on the bar, still kissing him because he could not take his lips off of Cas's.

Cas was rolling one of Dean's nipples between his fingers, his other hand on the back of Dean's head. Dean started asking him in between kisses. "Want to...go upstairs...or....stay here?"

Cas pulled back, panting. "We...uh...I don't want to wait....but we...don't have-"

Cas stopped talking and smiled when Dean held up a bottle of lube. "You...keep lube in your pocket?"

Dean went in for a kiss grinning. "Never know when you'll need it."

He pulled Cas off of the bar and started unzipping Cas's jeans while Cas undid Dean's belt and zipper. They both pushed each other's clothes the rest of the way off and stepped out of them. Dean picked Cas up and set him back on the bar. Dean worked his way down Cas's neck and chest, kissing and sucking down on every sensitive spot. He flicked his tongue over Cas's nipples and sucked on them. Cas moaned as he dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders, running his other hand up his neck and twirling his fingers through his short spiky locks of hair. Dean pushed Cas's legs wider apart and started teasing a lubed up finger over his rim. Cas pulled Dean back up to him and kissed him as Dean worked him open. 

The sexual tension that had built up the entire day, not to mention years of wanting this more than anything had them to the point they wanted nothing more than to just have sex. As soon as Dean was sure he had worked Cas open enough he started teasing the head of his cock into Cas. Cas gasped as he felt Dean start to work past the thick muscle holding him back. Dean felt Cas open up and rammed into him, both of them moaning at the immense pleasure of finally getting what they had wanted for so long.

Dean started rocking his hips faster, their hands running over each other's entire body. Cas couldn't get enough of feeling Dean's tight muscles, loving even more the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. Dean wrapped Cas's legs around his waist and picked him back up, thrusting into him hard then moving his hands to his hips to push him to meet each thrust.

Dean wanted to get Cas worked up enough to start making more noise, maybe even scream. He sucked down hard on his neck, a hickey already starting to form. Cas threw his head back and moaned. Dean smiled, he was definitely less shy when he was horny. Dean slowed down and slowly pulled Cas almost off of his cock then rammed hard and fast into him. 

Cas was getting louder, so Dean thrust into him harder. The next time Dean thrust into him Cas was almost yelling. "Ohhh Dean... _fuck_."

"Like that?"

"Mmmm yes. I  _love_  it."

Dean repeated the motion a few more times, Cas getting louder with each thrust. It was starting to feel so good Dean started losing his rhythm. He set Cas back down and started bucking his hips into him as hard as he could. He wrapped his fist around Cas's cock and jerked his wrist up and down. Cas yelled out his name. Dean kissed him hard, teeth grazing teeth, tongues interlocking as they moaned into each other's mouths. Cas had never felt so amazing in his life. It was the most incredible sex he had ever had, he was so close. 

Dean started kissing up Cas's neck, he licked a trail up to his ear and as he thrust as hard as he could he whispered, "Love you Cas."

Cas totally fucking lost it. He screamed out Dean's name, clutching him close as he came. Dean started coming as Cas clenched down hard on him, moaning and trying to thrust a few more times to finish off the best orgasm either of them ever had. Right before Dean pulled out, Cas grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Dean was the one who had to pull back gasping for air this time. Cas looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Dean." 

They barely made it up the stairs and into their apartment fast enough to go at it again. 

 


End file.
